


Don't Mess With The Inquisitor

by love_in_nature



Series: Dragon Age Party Banters [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Funny, Humor, Other, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_nature/pseuds/love_in_nature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera learns a valuable lesson the hard way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mess With The Inquisitor

**Varric:** "You know... eventually one of us is going to have to prove they are the best at this game.  We can't just keep rotating who wins."

 

Varric pulls a card from the stack and discards.

 

**Solas:** "You assume that will be you I'm guessing."

 

Solas pulls his next card eyeing it quickly before discarding.

 

At that moment the Inquisitor walks in smiling and humming a little tone.  She waves at them as she goes by towards her room.  Solas' eyes follow her until she disappears behind the door.  Varric places the card he just drew down.

 

**Varric:** "Angel of Death, game done.  Show me what you've got."

 

Solas turns his attention back to the game places his cards down.

 

**Varric:** "2 daggers, 3 snakes, not bad..." Varric places his cards down with a grin, "1 knight, 4 daggers.  I win this one.  Though it hardly seems fair being that you were clearly distracted in the end."

 

**Solas:** "I was _not_ distracted."

 

**Varric:** "Sure you weren't chuckles."

 

At that moment the Inquisitor comes quickly out of her room making a beeline right past them and outside.

 

**Varric:** "That was odd..." shrugs, "Care for another round?"

 

**Solas:** "Yes it was a bit odd, and I could play one more.  If only to wipe that grin off your face." smirks 

 

Solas deals this time.  Just as Varric is getting ready to draw the first card the Inquisitor comes back inside carrying what looks, and smells, like a giant apple pie.

 

This time both Solas and Varric watch her as she walks back into her room her chin up and a determined look on her face.

 

**Solas:** "What is she doing?  She doesn't even like pie..."

 

**Varric:** "You would know better than me, given your relationship and all." he winks

 

**Solas:** blushes slightly "I have no idea what..."

 

He is interrupted by a huge ruckus as the Inquisitor's door opens again.  She comes out carrying the pie and being trailed by about a dozen nugs.  This time the entire hall stops and watches as she walks outside again with the nugs trailing behind.  Varric drops his cards on the table and stands as the last nug disappears outside.

 

**Varric:** chuckling, "This is gonna be good."

 

Varric and Solas both follow after the Inquisitor as she makes her way across Skyhold to Herald's Rest.  They enter the tavern as she is heading up the stairs.  Iron Bull comes in shortly after standing next to them as they all look at the last nug vanish upstairs.

 

**Iron Bull:** "Give it a minute."

 

**Sera:** From upstairs "I didn't do it.  Wait..."

 

All of a sudden shuffling is heard along with a series of crashes.

 

**Sera:** "No it tickles! Stop!  Not fair!!" 

 

That is followed by a string of curses made barely recognizable by Sera's laughing.

 

**Iron Bull: "** I warned her."

 

The inquisitor comes back down the stairs a satisfied grin on her face and once again humming.  As she passes Bull holds out his hand and she gives him a high five.

 

 


End file.
